


Humanity

by PrinceMalachite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Healing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMalachite/pseuds/PrinceMalachite
Summary: Korekiyo and Rantaro experience one of humanity's many marvels.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent but I'm throwing it on here anyway

Humanity was a marvel.

He had always believed that to be so; long before he took on the role of an anthropologist, long before observing humans had become something he did for work. He had been well aware of it, ever since he'd been small. It wasn't a thought that occurred to most children; that the picture books they read, the foods they ate, the lullabies they dozed off to, all came from one common source.

Definitely not the exact same source; such a task would be nigh impossible. But foods and stories and songs and so many others were all connected to humanity- in the similarities that held together threads between cultures, the experiences that unified and defined those cultures. Something that should have been impossible, with the vast distances between them when cultures were born so long ago. But it had mattered not; regardless of culture, regardless of geography, some aspects of humanity were shared no matter what.

Humanity was a marvel, and he had known it all his life. But he had not known it so acutely, so intensely than he did in that moment- when he held a tiny piece of humanity in his arms.

Warm pink skin contrasting against the pale periwinkle of the blanket he had been swaddled in; a ruffled mop of blonde hair, tiny fists that gripped the blanket gently. Faint little breaths rising and falling in his chest. Korekiyo had not taken his eyes from him since the moment he had been placed squirming and whining in his arms, feeling as though he would disappear if he looked away for even a moment. 

_Kaguya. Our son… my son. You've arrived at last._

Korekiyo's mind almost couldn't believe it when he had first been given the child; the idea that this small, sweet little creature was actually his. How could he have been? He was too beautiful, he'd thought to himself; he found this especially when his scarred, once broken fingers rested over his tiny hand. Two hands. One that had known the cruelty of the world, how awful humanity could be when it wanted to, and one that was brand new, had only ever known a loving touch and a warm embrace.

But another pair of arms had joined them in that moment; ones whose hands held his own when the pain of birth became too much for him to bare, arms that embraced him every night in bed and greeted him with warm hugs every morning. 

Rantaro's arms hugging him close, one of his ring decorated hands on the new, agitated bundle that was their son, and the joyous tears that were coming down like a running sink were all that were required for him to recognize the reality of it all. That as much as his mind wanted to tell him it couldn't be real, for how could he deserve something as wonderful as the child in his arms and the embrace of his husband, it was actually happening.

He wondered if this was an experience shared by all new parents, but he knew that couldn't be accurate, when he was the only parent in the world with Rantaro for a husband. He was the only one who could feel those warm arms still wrapped around his exhausted, placid body, holding him with a tenderness he had never known, could occasionally sneak a glance and see him gazing at both himself and their son with a fondness that made Korekiyo's heart do a funny little warble everytime he caught it. 

One of his fingers reached down, caressing along the half-dozing baby's face, blue fingernail against rosy cheeks, and the husky warmth of his voice spoke softly near Korekiyo's ear, "He's so small, huh? I don't remember any of my sisters being that tiny."

A quiet hum purred in Korekiyo's throat, his own crooked fingers running gently along the fine tufts of blonde hair, "He looks like you. He has your hair, and your nose; he's beautiful. As beautiful as you are."

"Got your eyes, though." Rantaro pointed out, lifting his finger to gesture to the half lidded, golden eyes upon the boy's face, "I was hoping he'd have those; those and the blonde hair make him look like a little cherub."

"And here you were, saying he looked like an angry potato not an hour ago." Korekiyo jabbed playfully, "Seems quite a contrast to a cherub."

"Just kidding around." Rantaro retorted with a soft chuckle, "But all babies look a little like that at first; all my sisters did when they were born."

His finger brushed upward, and Kaguya lightly turned his head to wrap his lips over his knuckle, Rantaro smiling lopsidedly as he suckled, "Guess somebody's hungry; you want me to take him?"

Korekiyo slipped him into his arms, a warmth filling his chest at the tender smile that came over Rantaro's face as he situated the bundle and stepped off to the side to prepare a bottle.

It was strange to ponder the fact that he would never have been able to ponder the sight before him a few years ago; Rantaro almost effortlessly preparing a bottle even with the baby tucked in his arm. Even if the thought somehow had occurred, he wouldn't have even let himself consider it. How could he have, when the only thing he ever let fill his head in those days had been something he had devoted himself to so thoroughly? Something he had wasted so much time believing in? How could he have ever, he thought, when it seemed as though the whole world was just a few feet away from him in that moment, and he'd been entirely blind to the mere possibility of it before?

Rantaro had known Korekiyo long enough to be able to tell when he was being drawn into his thoughts; he was susceptible to it when he was tired, even more so when he was already emotional. He was quick to head it off, as always, stepping back over to him and tucking their son back into his arms, "Here we go; just hold it up to his mouth. He'll know what to do."

The warm weight in his arms and Rantaro against his side left the intrusive thoughts entirely forgotten. He looked back down to his son, watching as he almost immediately took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle contentedly.

He watched him with a quiet fascination, murmuring after a moment, "It's amazing how he already knows what to do; he's never seen a bottle before, yet he catches on straight away… this aspect of humanity was one I never thought I would be able to experience."

"Believe it, Kiyo." He smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple, hand resting over his own atop the bundle, "I wouldn't blame you if it doesn't feel entirely real yet-"

"No," Korekiyo interrupted softly, his fingers curling over Rantaro's and leaning in close to him, Kaguya pulled in snugly to his chest, "I know I often have trouble registering things like this… but this is perhaps the most real anything has felt to me in years."

Rantaro found he couldn't even be surprised with his words; he gazed upon his husband's smile, the softness to his eyes as he watched their son nurse, the way he leaned into his own embrace and held the boy so tenderly, and the only thing he could find himself doing was holding them closer.

Their heads leaned against each other, the soft dark locks brushing over Rantaro's cheek as he shifted his head to kiss Korekiyo's temple, murmuring in his ear, "I love you; you and him. More than I've ever loved anything in my life."

And though Korekiyo said nothing in reply, when he buried his head in the crook of his neck, their arms circled around that tiny piece of humanity, Rantaro knew the sentiment was mutual.


End file.
